


Five Meaningless Kisses John and Rodney Have Shared (And One That Meant Everything)

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need some chapstick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Meaningless Kisses John and Rodney Have Shared (And One That Meant Everything)

1.

The trade agreement they’ve brokered requires a show of trust among the new trading partners and the natives believe a meeting of mouths is the most sacred sign of trust possible, since mouths are used for both eating and communication.

The kiss is dry, brief and swiftly followed by those of their teammates.

2.

The water was cold, musty and tasted putrid. Rodney’s been afraid of drowning ever since the old Elizabeth told him that’s how he died in another timeline and terrified of it ever since being trapped in a downed jumper with Griffin’s body on the other side of the bulkhead. When the threat of a watery grave finally becomes a more pressing reality, though, it’s not Rodney’s life in danger. It’s John’s.

The kiss is all air and panic, and Rodney’s the only one who knows how to give it since Teyla and Ronon both grew up on planets with few bodies of open water.

3.

It’s not cold enough and the trees are the wrong size, shape and color (there’s a reason for the color but John started to zone out during Lorne’s explanation for why scarlet was perfectly natural for these trees somewhere around the middle. Who knew the man had such a passion for botany?) Rodney’s just started to complain about the abysmal lack of even _fake_ snow for the third time when John spots a sprig of very real and appropriately colored mistletoe above the scientist’s head.

The kiss is fast, theatrical and totally worth it when it creates five minutes of an utterly silent Rodney and a further hour of him being half as loud as usual (which is a quarter as loud as he was before the kiss.) Radek slips John an extra sugar cookie and John looks smug all night.

4.

The planet is almost completely desert and hot to boot. The natives were friendly until they caught John’s eyes at just the right angle to see them change from green to brown and declared him possessed by evil. The cure for possession is apparently stoning and Rodney got clipped by a lucky shot as they fled. He’s been rambling about the visions he’s been having for the past two hours and refuses to listen to reason.

The kiss is forceful, wet and completely necessary to keep Rodney from suffering heat stroke and dehydration on top of his paranoid delusions.

5.

There’s an Ancient device now in the closet marked DO NOT TOUCH ON PAIN OF ACUTE EMBARRASSMENT —Rodney McKay. For some reason it gives the user the ability to discover things about others via taste—as well as a burning desire to do so.  Radek swears the Ancients invented kink, what the hell.

The kiss is deep, wet and Rodney’s fifty-sixth that day. It’s also a violent reaction to Kavanaugh entering the room and not leaving before Rodney saw him. John was also Rodney’s eighth, twentieth, thirty-sixth and forty-second kiss that day. Rodney didn’t figure out the significance of that until the machine had already been turned off and locked away and by then it was too late in the day to do anything about it.

+1.

It’s a beautiful autumn day and the sky is a brilliant blue with just enough cloud cover to save it from being too bright. All of the military personnel are in their dress uniforms and Rodney’s entire staff showed up dressed to the nines even though he didn’t say they had to. Many of the Athosians have come over from their new planet for the occasion and the leaves woven into their hair and wreathing their necks makes them look even more like wild nature spirits than usual. At least half the attendants are crying, including Cadman, who insists she must have picked up one of Rodney’s allergies from being in his head and ignores the knowing smirk Lorne throws her way (though she does accept the handkerchief he offers.)

The kiss is slow, sweet and marks their new life together. General Carter beams at them from the front row while the chaplain surreptitiously dabs at his eyes with his robe.


End file.
